


A Night of Celebration

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Engagement, F/M, HP May Madness 2016, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Party, Penis Size, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you like that?” Pansy murmurs softly. “Would you like Blaise’s thick cock filling you up?  Do you want him to stretch you roughly, push past your tight resistance, make you burn and cry for more?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

“Congratulations.” Draco smiles, lifting his glass. “It was about time you two got engaged.”

“I thought so as well,” Pansy smirks, holding her hand out to examine the enormous diamond on her finger.

“A match made in heaven,” Draco murmurs, taking a sip of champagne.

“I do hope you aren’t too jealous, dear,” Pansy purrs. 

“You and I broke up ages ago,” Draco laughs softly. “We’ve both moved on.”

“Hm, I suppose you’re right.” Pansy replies, eyes glittering mischievously, “Though I did notice you didn’t bring a date with you.”

“How is that relevant?” Draco asks suspiciously.

“Well,” Pansy leans over to whisper in his ear, “How would you like to celebrate with Blaise and I tonight?”

“Please, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh, I’m completely serious, love,” Pansy teases. “Did you know my fiance is rather hung?”

“Is he?” Malfoy replies blandly, the flush on his cheeks giving away his true feelings on the matter.

“Oh, yes.” Pansy’s finger runs along Draco’s jaw. “He’s so thick and long, I often feel like he’s tearing me apart.”

Draco swallows audibly as his gaze shifts to Blaise, chatting with Theo and Daphne across the bar. Blaise catches his gaze, a burning promise flashing in his eyes, before he looks over to Pansy, giving her a quick wink.

“Would you like that?” Pansy murmurs softly. “Would you like Blaise’s thick cock filling you up? Do you want him to stretch you roughly, push past your tight resistance, make you burn and cry for more?”

Draco’s breathing increases and Pansy knows she’s got him. What a wonderful night it will be; Blaise fucking Draco into oblivion, her two favourite men in the world joined together in delicious bliss.

“And Blaise wants...” Draco trails off.

“Oh yes,” Pansy whispers smoothly, “It was his idea. He can’t wait to fill your tight little hole. I’ll be there, watching and swallowing you whole while he plunders you. You did miss my clever mouth, didn’t you?”

Draco nods timidly, a quick glance at his tight trousers displaying just how interested he is. Blaise makes his way over to them, a predatory look on his face.

“Shall we get out of here, my love?” Blaise asks Pansy, his eyes trained on Draco the entire time.

“Yes, dear,” Pansy replies, slipping her arm through Blaise’s, “And it looks like we’ll have company.”

“Is that so?” Blaise smirks knowingly.

“Yes,” Malfoy chokes out, taking Pansy’s offered arm.

“Let's go boys,” Pansy commands, leading the men out of the bar and into the quiet streets, “We have quite a night ahead of us.”


End file.
